


Anniversary

by ebenhigh



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenhigh/pseuds/ebenhigh
Summary: Lauren and Camila celebrating their one year anniversary





	Anniversary

The room is filled with moans. The sound of skin slapping against skin bounces off the walls. The two figures on the bed are engaged in passionate fucking as the sun setting in the distance colours the room.

"Fuck... Yes, fuck me harder, Lo."

"Yeah," a hard thrust is delivered as a small clit is pinched," you like that?. You like when I fuck your pussy so full? Like that the only thing your cunt wants is my dick?"

Lauren thrusts her cock all the way to hilt and holds it there, grinding her hips in circles against Camila's. The brunette Cuban's head is thrown back. Her back is elevated, her big ass is pulled taut as her pussy is hammered into. Her mouth wide open and aroused pants escape and as clit it tugged and pinched.

She whines as her girlfriend stops fucking her. She is so near an orgasm and has no interest in slowing down. The couple has been going for hours at this point and this is the last orgasm the both have in them. The bodies already achinh pleasurably after multiple orgasms and different positions.

Camila tries to rock herself against the fat dick inside her but Lauren holds a tight grip on her hips, staying any furthur movements. Camila graps onto the raven haired girls forearms, clawing at the pronounced muscles. Which only serves to arouse her more as she gazes upon her girlfriend's lean body. Appreciating the defined abs and biceps, loving the V-line that leads to that thick , long , veiny penis that she loves so much. True loving that Lauren takes such excellent care of her body.

"Fuck, Lauren. Just fuck me. I need to cum.  Make me cum!" Camila tries again to move her hips but Lauren holds her grip on the brunette's small waist. Loving the way that Camila begs without the softball player having to prompt her.

Lauren leans down and kisses Camila, dominating the kiss and caressing her tongue, exploring her mouth and biting those perfect lips. Lips that are perfect for kissing and sucking her cock. God. She becomes more excited just thinking of them on her heated dick. The way they would engulf the head and place wet kisses on the veins running along her cock. The way that would suck her balls or even when they would eat out her ass. Her nipples ache at they thought of them tugging and biting the rosy points until they harden into steel. Camila's lips are one of her favourite features on her small girlfriend.

She enjoys the little whimpers that escape her girlfriend's mouth. Enjoys the feeling of Camila's body going soft under hers. Loves the way their breasts are pushed together and the warmth they share from each other's skin heats them up furthur. She practically falls in love with the slick, wet sounds their lips make as they move in harmony with each other's.

At this point, Camila has her arms wrapped around Lauren's back, nails digging crescent shapes into the flushed skin and hard muscles. Her legs tighten against her lover's hips as her feet rest on Lauren's thick ass. She feels her cock lurch inside as she bites on the raven haired girl's bottom lip, causing her to tighten her pussy muscles on the thick cock. 

Lauren jerks against and moves her head back. Piercing into her with emerald eyes as they threathen her  chocolate eyes ones with dirty actions. 

"So you want to play dirty, huh? I can play too." She pulls her cock out till just the head rests on raw, wet, pink pussy lips. She reaches her hand down and rubs the hard cock against Camila's cunt. Spreads the abused lips and thrusts against them, causing wet obscene sounds to surround them, mixing in with the brunette's moans. Exposing her gaping pussy, that has white cum resting on them, and that begins to leak out as the cock that kept the liquid in, is now gone.

Lauren returns her body to its previous position, her standing up with Camila pulled to the edge of the bed and her slim legs held up by Lauren's strong arms, with her magnificent ass hanging over. Lauren's muscles bunched up and tense, preparing for the wild fucking that will happen. 

"You are such a bitch. Stop playing around and fuck me." 

In response, Lauren slaps her dick repeatedly against the wet pussy and Camila moans out as the head strikes her clit again and again.

Tired of playing, she pushes her cock into her wanton cunt and begins to ram into Camila.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes! Fuck my pussy. Yes. Yes. Fuck, yeah. Fucking own it!"

Lauren's thrusts become animalistic. Her dick coming out shiny and wet. Penetrating the slick cunt over and over. More slick sounds fill the room. Her hips speeds up as she watches Camila's small tits move and  the way her tight nipples pull up even more. 

Camila's abs tighten as her body takes in the wild thrusts. She grabs onto the blue sheets beneath as her pussy becomes more wet. She can feel the her body prepare to cum. The pressure in her lower builds up, her toes curl, her back arches up and her knucles turn white from their tight on the bed sheets.

"Yes. Fuck baby. I can feel it coming. Your cunt wants this so much. Fuck. You have such a small pussy. It takes my cock so good," Lauren leans down and tugs the small body against hers, her lips against Camila's ear as her hips speed up. Her cock barely leaving the warm piece of heaven it's buried in, " fuck, Camz. Your pussy is perfect. So wet and tight around my hard dick. So hungry for to cum."

Camilas body thrashes against her. Her pussy spasming as her orgasm crashes upon her. The strength of it forces lauren out of her cunt. Her hands flu down to her pussy and her fingers beats down against her straining clit. Liquid gushing out in  strong streams as it squirts. Her body flails around as she bullies her raw clit. She screams as another orgasm overcomes her. Her body shakes uncontrollably as pleasure over whelms her. 

Camila's body goes limp when she passes out. Her cunt still spasming as a mixture of their cum gushes out. Her legs covered in the sticky liquid and her girlfriend's thighs and dick in it coated.

Lauren practically strangles her dick with the hold she has on it . Watching as her small girlfriend loses her mind. She closes her eyes and remembers from just a few seconds ago how that pink pussy squirted. The streams hitting her balls and drenching them. It take just a few strokes on her long, thick dick before she cums.

"Fuck shit, oh my god," the white cum shoots onto her unconscious girlfriend's stomach. Pooling into her navel before she aims at the leaking pussy. Covering it in her white jizz. She strokes the leaking cockhead until her balls are empty and nothing more comes out.

Lauren breathed in deep and leans down. Laying one tense arm next to the brunette's head before resting her flaccid cock against Camila's pussy. She bends her elbow and becomes to kiss Camila's face. Starting at her closed eyelids.

"Baby?", kiss," Camz?", kiss," wake up, baby."  She kisses down the button nose before moving to flush cheeks. She starts to slowly massage her cum onto the bare pussy with her cock. Paintinbg her pussy white until they are covered. Loving the way the smooth, waxed skin feels against her heated member. 

Camila moan as she wakes from both the tickling sensation of chapped lips pecking her full ones and the sensual massage on her centre. She opens her as they both stop and scans the flushed face just centimetres from hers. 

She starts at the messed up raven hair  that surrounds them like a curtain and moves down to the widow peak, skipping the bright green eyes before moving along to pink checks and chapped, red, bitten lips. 

This is the face of her one year girlfriend. They've been together since they were 17 and now at 18, they're celebrating the anniversay of their relationship. They are deeply in love and have been for a long while.

She finally meets beaming green eyes she fell in love with and smiles back at them, leaning up to place a chaste kiss against her lover's lips.

"Hey baby," Camila greets as she leans back. She quirks her lips," do you think you can pull that monster off before it awakens?"

Lauren laughs before lifting up her body, feeling her cum sticking against her abs. If s it could her dick would have become erect when she saw her cum covering Camila's cunt. 

She lays her body on her side next to her girlfriend's and rests her hand on one of her breasts. Massaging it and rubbing the nipple between her fingers until it pebbles. She kisses it. Sucking it into her mouth and lightly licking it till the dusky point is shiny with her spit. She fingers at it as her girlfriend moans. Camila's nipples having always been sensitive and responsive to any kind of stimulation.

"Hi," she kisses Camila," are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby," she shifts her boby," just feeling a little sore and in need of a wash. How about you?"

"Same." Is the only reply she gets before her lips are claimed. They softly make out before Lauren moves off the bed. Her flaccid dick flopping against her sticky thighs, the foreskin covering the head now that it's now longer erect. It rests against her empty balls as she stretches out her body.

Camila watches as the muscles tighten and pull in her lover's body. Enjoying the sight of full breasts bouncing when strong arms flop down. She bits her bottom lip and rubs her thighs together, wincing as her pussy stings and her thighs stick together.

"I'm going to run the bath. Why don't you relax and I'll come get you when I'm done." After Camila smiles in agreement, Lauren turns to move to the en suite bathroom but she turns back around when her girlfriend calls out her name.

"Lauren?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

Lauren smiles and walks back to the bed where Camila has sat up. She leans down and kisses her," I love you, too, baby." She laughs when their teeth meet because they're smiling so wide. She pecks her favourite lips again and turns to leave for the bathroom.

She startles when her ass is smacked and a small body jumps onto her back. She catches the brunette's thighs and giggles when full lips tickles her ear.

Lauren hikes Camila's body up further and proceeds to the bathroom where they wash off the evidence of their passionate love-making.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Go easy on me.


End file.
